Toys are important tools for children's cognitive development and for entertainment. Meanwhile, along with continuous improvement of living standards, the pursuit of quality and function of toys has also become higher.
For the existing toys, along with a pursuit for intelligence development activities, interestingness of toys should also be increased, so as to improve interest of children. By virtue of unique special effects, animation films in daily life have attracted a large crowd of fans, while many toys derived from animation films are deeply welcomed by fans. Wherein due to their relatively rough workmanship and low simulation degree, or due to their only function of projectiles, the existing projectile toys thus cannot satisfy modern people's pursuits of multiple playing methods of toys.
In addition, the existing projectile toys generally can only be played in one single method, and can only eject projectiles in a single way, with no other novel playing method being available, thereby lacking interestingness. In addition, since the appearance of existing projectile toys is traditional and lacks novelty, the existing projectile toys have difficulty in acquiring long-term affection of children; therefore children easily lose interest and gradually lay such toys aside.